After The Dawn
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: Rena is on the verge of being mated off to some male from her tribe when her little brother is born. She then is given the choice to pick a mate or one will be chosen for her. An old friend shows up and a plan is devised. What Will happen, read to see!
1. Prologue

After the Dawn

* * *

A/N- This story is slightly based off - 'Until The Full Moon' by: broccoli books. I took the characters and switched it around a bit! Also the characters Haru and Rena have nothing to do with the .hack and Fruba Character's they just happen to share the same name! Anyway, enjoy the story, and I don't own 'Until the full moon'

* * *

Prologue

"Rena! Please! Just one more taste, pretty please!" begged Mark pulling roughly on Rena's arm. "Okay! Just this once!" she finally relented, tilting her neck. Mark smiled happily as he crawled up and buried his fangs into her neck, she winced momentarily and laid back letting him drink her blood for several moments.

"That's enough," complained Rena pulling him off, "why do you always want my blood in the middle of the night?" "I just can't help it, your blood is too tasty to resist! Please don't be mad Rena!" cried out Mark snuggling up close to Rena again. "Can you two just shut up and sleep already? Good grief!" complained Hatsuharu as he rolled over to glare angrily at Rena and Mark.

"But…" I started pointing at Mark, "Just go to sleep, both of you!" Haru replied pulling on us both. Rena Laid down scilently brooding when Mark touched her sholder saying, "Sorry Rena, you too Haru." "Nah! Don't be I'm the one who's sorry, I shouldn't have pulled on you two like that," mumbled Haru quietly. Rena began to cry at that, Mark and Haru both turned to her and asked simultaneously, "What's wrong Rena?" Rena sniffled a couple times and then sat up and cried out "I love you two!" and hugged them both full of tears.

"Milady! Milady!" called a male voice as Rena woke up dreamily, sitting up and stretching out slowly. She rubbed her eyes as the same voice said, "Milady? Have you enjoyed your nap?" When she put her hands down her eyes focused on the speaker handsome features, the deep blue eyes and roughed up hair... "Ha! Good morning Haru! I was just having a dream of when we were little and used to share the same bed at night, remember?" smiled Rena kindly.

Haru just stared back at her with an empty stare and then turned away saying, "That was along time ago milady… It's time to get dressed you father has called for you! I will wait outside until you are ready." He then bowed and exited the room swiftly, his tail twitching as he pulled the cloth above the door shut.

'Why is he so cold? He was so kind when we were young!' thought Rena sadly as she pulled the fur blankets off her naked body. She then proceeded to dress so she could find out what her father wanted to talk to her so badly about.

Rena who you've met already and her elder sister Sayo are the only two females. Her mother is actually a male named Ayah, there are hardly any females, so on the night of the full moon the males can decide whether they want to change into a female or stay male on that night.

So it is common to see male paired couples around the village, this has been the way they have reproduced for many years. So when a true female is born it is a great honor to the male parents, and the females are battled over violently. Rena's father is Shogo the leader of the werewolf clan in the village and he has decided that either Rena or Sayo will become mate to his son when he's born.

So, all the males of the village have waited for that day,to Rena's horror that dayjust so happens to be today! Rena's personal bodyguard is Hatsuharu , but Rena still considers him to be part of the family.

* * *

A/N- So what do you think? I've got a few chapters done already so I'm going to post them around the same time, Reviews are accepted, I'd like to hear your comments and conserns! TTFN! 


	2. Awaiting Visitors

After the Dawn

* * *

A/N- Well, here's Chapter 1! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Awaiting Visitors

Once Rena had finished dressing she joined the waiting Haru and then exited her hut and walked towards the center of the village where her father's hut was located. As they walked they noticed that a crowd of males had gathered around her fathers hut excitedly talking.

Rena pushed her way through the ever crowding path, once she had gotten to the ramp leading up to the hut she noticed that her father was pacing about outside the hut, a deep scowl on his face. As Rena slowly approached him she asked, "Father?"

"Ah! Rena! Your mother, he's giving birth! Your sister is already in there, I just hop everything is going well in there, I can't stand just waiting around like this!" answered my father utterly worried. "Don't worry father, I'll go inside and check on him. Haru, stay here with my father, I'll be right back! And make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!" Rena said quickly as she hurried inside the hut.

Rena's sister was standing near the door when she approached from behind asking, "How is it going? Is mother alright?" Sayo didn't answer; she slowly turned to face Rena, holding a tiny bundle in her arms. Rena could tell just by looking at the pup, that it was a baby boy in her sister's arms. "Is that?" she questioned, "Yes, this is our baby brother, he was born just minutes before you showed up.

Mother is utterly exhausted so he is just resting now, he asked me to wait until you showed up so we could take him to our father, together!" Sayo replied as she began walking towards the door with Rena trailing after her still shocked. Rena held the door open for Sayo as she passed through and Rena then followed after. After they exited the hut they both walked together to their worried fathers side.

"Father, here is your newborn son and future leader of this tribe," said Sayo proudly handing the little bundle over. He smiled proudly as he gathered the child into his arms and looked at Rena and Sayo saying, "He shall be known as Kenji and one of you two will be his future mate! Sayo, you go first." He then handed Kenji back to Sayo; she slowly uncovered half her breast and brought Kenji up close to her nipple.

He sniffed for a moment or two and then he happily began to suckle, "Good, now your turn Rena," said Father. Rena nodded her head and took Kenji from Sayo softly cradling his tinny form while she pulled her top down, she then tried to get him to suckle as well but after sniffing for a few moments he began crying loudly! "Excellent, just as I expected!

Now you may take your time in choosing a mate Rena, but you must be sure the one you pick is the one you want," said father taking Kenji from me and handing him back to Sayo. She bowed once and turned to leave saying softly, "Good luck, sister…" Rena smiled as she watched her sister steal away to her own hut, and pulled her shirt top back up covering herself.

Rena stared into the distance actually feeling relieved that she was free to make her own choice, when Haru came up and said, "Pardon me Milady, there is a messenger approaching the village, do you wish me to greet him?" Before Rena could answer her father said, "No, stay here with my daughter, I shall go to meet him." He then walked down the ramp, suddenly serious.

Rena watched as her father hurried off into the distance, a worried look marring her brow. Haru had done as he was told and remained fully alert standing next to Rena. After a moment or two a thought crossed Rena's mind and she turned to glance at Haru a smile growing on her lips. But that thought soon disappeared when Haru began to speak saying, " I would like to wish you Congratulations on the birth of your brother Milady, if I may…"

"Of course, thank you Haru. I am just relieved to know that Kenji picked Sayo and not me! I'd hate to marry my little brother, I think that is just plain disturbing. What do you think Haru?" replied Rena leaning against the side of the hut. "As long as you are safe milady, I…" he trailed off when he saw Rena's father running back rather quickly.

"Father, what is it…is something wrong?" asked Rena when he came to a stop before them, breathing heavily with sweat beading his forehead. "The messenger has just told me of some very important news. My friends from the vampire clan, James and Katelynn have deiced to grace us with a very long visit! They're even bringing their son Mark with them, do you remember them Rena?" replied Rena's father after he had finally caught his breath.

Rena froze in place at those words, after she collected herself again she asked slowly, "Is that true father, are they really going to visit after all these years?" "Yes it is, and that in why I want you and Haru to go and greet them. And afterwards, bring them right to the village, is that clear…" answered her father as he went inside the hut, leaving Haru and an extremely confused Rena behind.

"Milady, when do you want to set out?" asked Haru after a few minutes of silence. Rena sucked in a deep breath and finally replied, "Immediately, I highly doubt that they know the way back to our village. It has, after all, been a few years since they were here last. So let's go Haru!" She then proceeded to run down the ramp and through the crowd of males that still plagued the streets, towards the outskirts of the village.

Haru followed her closely as they ran, as soon as they had reached the far edge of the village Rena stopped momentarily. "Haru, when we meet them I want you to trail behind them, taking up the rear, understood?" said Rena taking another deep breath. "Yes Milady!" replied Haru, and with that Rena started walking into the forest, which lurks outside the village boundaries.

They walked on for what seemed to be hours but was only minutes, as the bright lights of the village began to fade in the distance as they headed deeper and deeper into the darkened forest. As Rena walked she noted to herself that probably the best place to wait for their 'guests' was at the old Vine Bridge that wasn't much further up ahead.

Then she heard a crackling noise, so she stopped and scanned around the brush on the edge of the trail and then she saw it! Over to her left in the trees a doe walked through the underbrush, 'fat and plump one too', she thought licking her chomps at the very sight of such a delicious prey. 'I'll see you later,' thought Rena as she continued on, that's when she noticed that Haru was nowhere in sight.

She just kept walking, knowing that Haru was around here somewhere and would appear if he saw or heard anything. Up ahead she could barely make out the old vines that held the bridge in place as she drew nearer to it.

* * *

A/N- Well, what do you think? I have been working on this non-stop so I can finish my other Fan Fics, I hope everyone approves! TTFN! 


	3. Meeting Past Aquaintences

After the Dawn

* * *

A/N- This is where the fated meeting takes place, Enjoy! Also, hoped you enjoyed the prev. chapt!

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Past Aquaitences

Once at the bridge Rena sat on one of the rocks that anchored the bridge to wait when Haru appeared and approached her slowly. "Have you found something Haru?" Rena asked when she saw him approach her. "Yes Milady, the 'guests are just up ahead, I could hear them up the path. They should be within hearing distance soon Milady!" reported Haru, like he was some trained monkey, thought Rena as she nodded her head. After a few more moments passed Rena and Haru could hear them talking up the path, it sounded something like "…can't believe this!

After all these years we will finally get to see old Shogo and his family again, it will be good to get out of these damn heels and this horrid dress!" said a female voice. "Yes, but what I really want to know is what little Rena looks like! She was such a cute little button when she was young, I wonder if she's changed at all. Well, how about you Mark, are you happy to get to see her and Hatsuharu again?" replied a deep male voice.

After a minute or so of silence the female voice spoke again saying, "Oh Mark! Quit sulking, you don't have to answer that question if you don't want to, but could you at least act like you are happy to visit. Ah, there's the old bridge, this is where that messenger from before said our escort would be waiting!" Rena got up when she heard that and she walked onto the bridge to meet them, a lump in her throat.

Rena then tilted her head and let out a long melodic howl while Haru waited on one knee behind her, awaiting orders. Rena then focused her sights on the Vampires as they began walking across the bridge towards her. She felt her tail brushing against her legs nervously while she awaited their imminent approach. "Ah, speak of the devil! There's the escort now, behave yourself Mark, I don't want you being mean to our guide. Understand?" mumbled the female, Katelynn.

She apparently wanted only Mark to hear her but since Rena is a werewolf, she could hear her quite clearly. When the Vampires began crossing the bridge and got close enough to see that there was two escorts awaiting their arrival James called out. He said, "Ah, Hello there! Thank you for coming to meet us, I see Lord Shogo sent two escorts instead of one. It is quite a pleasure…" "Yes…my Lord has given orders that we should lead you back to the village when you are ready, " said Rena bowing to them as they crossed the bridge. When they had crossed the bridge completely Katelynn asked gently, "…may I ask your names kind sirs?" Rena blinked in surprise at Katelynn's remark, apparently they did not recognize her and Haru.

Rena thought for moment on what she should say, but before she could say a word Haru got to his feet his dagger drawn, only those of the werewolf tribe knew the penalty of calling Rena or her sister males, it was death on sight! Rena quickly said, "Stop! Do not harm our guests! Lord Shogo wanted us to lead them back safely, " She bored her eyes deep into his, warning him from being so rash. Haru nodded his head and replaced his dagger in its sheath, Rena then turned to their audience and said, "I apologize for his behavior, but for now, all introductions can be saved for latter.

We had better begin to journey back to the village, if you would all kindly follow me, let's be on our way." James just smiled and replied, "No harm done! And your right we had better get a move on, " He trailed off when he glanced down at her in surprise, as if he only just now realized that Rena was a Female.

", So it's a full moon night is it? Ah, well let's go then! Come on Mark quit dawdling!" continued James after a momentary pause. Rena glanced at the shadowed figure of Mark as he finally crossed the bridge and came to a stop next to his mother. Rena's eyes widened as she focused on his soft, handsome features, she stopped breathing for a moment.

When she finally regained her tentative composure she took a deep breath and began to walk back down the path that only minutes before she and Haru had taken. Haru gave her a look of surprise as she passed him, but she kept walking leading their guests back to her village. For several minutes Rena remained silent, until she felt a presence coming alongside her, she turned towards that presence and nearly fell over at what she saw. It was Mark; he had a look of sadness on his face when he slowly asked, "…have you seen, uh…her ladyship, the daughter of Lord Shogo lately?"

Rena's eyes widened at his bazaar question, "…of which one do you inquire after, her ladyship Sayo, or her younger sister the lady Rena?" replied Rena barely keeping her wits about her. Mark played with the edge of his shirt nervously as her answered, "I mean her ladyship…Rena…" Rena's heart skipped a beat as she struggled to keep calm, after several moments she began to reply when Haru rushed up quickly. "What is it?" asked Rena surprised at his sudden appearance.

Haru slowly said, "…the others have have caught up" Rena could clearly see that it was hard for him not to pay the proper respect. She just nodded her head gently touching his shoulder saying, "thank you for informing me of this, go back to them and make sure that they make it back to us, we will wait here." Haru nodded his head and ran back into the blackened trees from whence he came.

* * *

A/N- Like Their meeting there, Mark has no Idea that's Rena he's talking too! Hope you liked it, and please Review! See yah next chapt, TTFN! 


	4. Welcome Back!

After the Dawn

* * *

A/N- Hers is Chapter 3, things are going to start heating up! Enjoy! 

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome Back!

After several minutes of waiting Haru reappeared followed by James and Katelynn, as soon as they joined Mark and Rena on the path they continued the journey back to the village. Rena thought about what Mark had said earlier, wondering why he had asked about her. She glanced at Mark but her never asked about that again, in fact he didn't even say a word the rest of the way back to the village. When they had finally neared the village Rena grew nervous, she didn't know how Mark or his parents would react when they found out that she was Rena, the daughter of Shogo, she just hoped they weren't mad.

The village was alight with much celebration and merriment when Rena and the others entered it. Apparently word had spread of her brothers birth, that is the only way to explain such behavior in the village. Rena walked cautiously through the crowds and towards her fathers hut, but as she lead the way all the werewolves around her began to bow to her respectfully. Rena began to feel uncomfortable as she led them up the steps to her father hut; Shogo was waiting as she approached steadily.

Once she reached him she bowed deeply before her father while saying, "I have brought the Vampires as per your request," She trailed off at that feeling utterly exposed. When her father placed a hand upon her back gently saying, "You have done well…" He then turned to James continuing, "I welcome you back to my home, it is a great pleasure to see you and your family again James, how have you been?" I got to my feet and stood next to my father as James replied, "Yes…it is great to see you again Shogo. My wife and son have been fine and so have I, what about you…and why is your village in such an uproar?"

"Oh, well my wife Ayah has given birth again, I now have an heir. His name is Kenji, so the village is just celebrating his birth and engagement to Sayo," answered Shogo hugging James happily. "Really? A father a third time, so Sayo's been chosen to be Kenji's mate…and what about Rena?" said Katelynn smiling as she hugged Shogo as well. "Well, that's another reason the village is in an uproar. She is now free to chose her mate, so all the free males are celebrating that fact!" replied Shogo laughing heartily.

"And where is Rena may I ask?" said James draping an arm around Mark's shoulders. Shogo looked at Rena and began to laugh uncontrollably as he motioned to Haru, Haru approached and bowed low before Shogo and Rena as he awaited his orders.

"What is it, what is so funny Shogo?" asked Katelynn a worried look marring her brow. Rena touched her fathers arm but he just began to laugh even more. After several more moments a noise came from behind them, Rena turned to see her mother coming straight towards them smiling happily as he approached.

Ayah touched Shogo's shoulder and said, "That's enough! Hello again James, Katelynn, and Mark. My have you grown Mark, you have changed so much from the last time you were here…" "It is good to see you as well Ayah, but you are not female right now…is it not a full moon?" questioned Katelynn as her eyes drifted to Rena. Rena gulped, scared to say anything as her father shook his head a smile plastered to his face.

"That is the reason I was laughing…Hatsuharu, who is the werewolf standing next to me?" said Shogo still smiling. Haru glanced at Rena and she nodded her head slightly in approval, Haru then said "My lord, she is your daughter and my master, she is the lady Rena of the werewolf clan." "Thank you Hatsuharu, you may stand now," said Shogo approvingly.

Haru nodded his head and got to his feet and stood next to Rena at total attention. James, Katelynn, and Mark all stood there staring at Rena in utter shock; Rena began to grow all too aware that she was exposed. Rena cleared her throat and turned to her father, "Father, may I be excused…I would like to go out and hunt for a while, with your approval of course…" "

You are excused, but make sure you are back before it grows too late." Replied Shogo pulling Rena into his arms and hugging her close. "Be careful, and don't stray too far…you still have a lot of catching up to do anyway!" said Ayah as he hugged her as well. "Yes mother…Let's go Haru!" said Rena happy she was going to get away from here. She hurried past James and Katelynn, and smiled apologetically to Mark as she took off at a fast run with Haru following close behind her his dagger drawn defensively.

Once she was safely out of the village Rena breathed a loud sigh of relief and she began to grow utterly clam and collected. Haru came up beside her and asked, "are we hunting that doe we saw earlier milady?" "Yes…"said Rena softly as she drew her hunting knife.

They then split up, Rena huddled in the underbrush while Haru went ahead to flush out the doe and get it to head her way. Rena crouched low as she heard the doe cry out in fear at Haru's approach, her hand gripped the handle of her knife tentatively as she poised to attack. The doe fled from Haru as he approached it openly his dagger gleaming in the night, as the doe ran towards Rena she closed her eyes and concentrated on the doe' s breathing. Once she felt the moment had come, Rena left her hiding spot and leapt straight at the doe burying her knife deep in the animals' throat.

The doe went down with a thud hot blood streaming out of its neck; Rena approached the barely living carcass as its legs twitched spastically. She proceeded to pull her knife from the doe's neck with great ease, then knelt down next to the now dead animal and began carving the skin form one of the beast's thighs. Blood welled from thigh as she removed the skin and began scraping away the yellow fat that surrounded the tenderly moistened meat of the thigh.

Rena licked her lips delighted that this doe was so tender, Haru knelt next to her awaiting any instructions that she had for him. Rena craved the meat right off the bone and tossed a piece of the meat at Haru, he ate it quickly and went back to glancing around and awaiting orders. Rena tasted the piece she still held in her hand, it was succulent and as she chewed the juices flowed out of the tenderly ripened meat. Once she finished that piece she got to work at slicing the head of the beast off, it took her several moments to finally finish hacking the head off, she then tossed the head to Haru.

He caught it without so much as a glance; Rena then re-sheathed her knife and pulled the carcass onto her back. "Come on Haru, let's head back our work is finished here," she said as she walked back to the village with Haru trailing behind her.

At their approach, those who were on the watch bowed in her presence, she nodded her head acknowledging them and said, "Has there been any strange activities?" "No milady, not yet…we both would like to congratulate you and your father on your brothers birth. May he grow strong and be a great leader as his father before him!" replied one of the men.

Rena smiled and said, "Thank you, keep up the good work." She then continued past those two and straight to her father's hut to wish him a good night, she set her kill on the steps and hurried inside the hut. Her father was talking to James and Katelynn while her mother was lying next to her father tired out. "So you are back Rena, now introduce yourself properly to our guests!" demanded Shogo angrily.

"Yes father, I apologize for earlier. I am Rena, daughter of Shogo and Ayah, it is really good to see you both again, by the way where is Mark?" replied Rena obediently. "Oh…well he is somewhere around here, but there's no need for you to be sorry Rena. We were the one's who did not realize who you were…but it is getting close to sunrise, so you had best head off to bed! We can re-aquatint ourselves latter!" said James hugging Rena softly.

"He's right dear, have a good rest and we will come visit you tomorrow!" said Katelynn smiling as she gently hugged Rena. "I look forward to it, till tomorrow then…father, mother," replied Rena bowing deeply before she turned and left the hut. She walked down the steps towards Haru who had been waiting patiently for her to return, she pulled her kill onto her back again and headed towards her sister Sayo's hut.

Once there she drug the carcass up the steps and to the door of the hut, she opened the door and called out, "Sayo…are you awake?" She heard footsteps as her sister came into view and appraised Rena's kill as she cradled Kenji close. "I see you have taken it upon yourself to provide for me and Kenji, Rena you know that you don't have to give us your kill…" said Sayo shaking her head as she placed a hand on Rena's shoulder. "Yeah I know I didn't have too, but I wanted too.

You gave up your freedom so that I could have it…this is the least I could do for you after all that you have done for me! And besides, you could think of it as a present for celebrating Kenji's birth and your engagement to him," replied Rena softly stroking Kenji's little chin. Kenji cooed softly as he rolled in Sayo's arms, Sayo smiled and hugged Rena as best she could saying, "You deserve a chance to be happy, you've done nothing but deserve that for as long as you have been alive! Just make sure you pick for love, not out of necessity! You better go off to bed now…I'll see you tomorrow sister!" Rena smiled as she left her sister's hut, a feeling of calm washing over her. "Haru, you are dismissed! Have a good rest…" mumbled Rena as she passed Haru, heading to her final destination for the night, her hut.

The night began to grow cold as she finally reached her hut and entered, shutting the cloth over the door and tying it shut. Everything was just as she had left it earlier when she was awakened by Haru, she yawned tiredly as she began to remove her clothes tossing them behind her as she walked to where her bed was located. But as she dropped the last bit of her clothing she felt a presence close by, she quickly grabbed her fur blanket off of her bed and rapped it about her naked body.

She slowly retraced her steps, picking up her knife as she sniffed the air, but the sent was far too faint to identify it clearly. Since she had undressed her sent had been spread all about her hut which had muffled the sent, but she could at least make out that it was a males sent! Rena gripped her knife tightly as she slowly walked through every room of her hut, just when she thought she had been imagining things, she turned to head to her bed and ran face first into something!

As she backed away preparing to fight her sight was blurred for several moments as she heard a male voice say, "Don't attack! I won't hurt you, I was told to stay here by my parents!" Rena recognized that voice, "Mark?" she questioned rubbing her eyes, but keeping her knife handy just in case. As her vision cleared she recognized the males features. 'That was Mark alright,' thought Rena as she took a step back asking, "Why are you in my hut…" Mark shook his head saying, "Like I said before…uh…Rena is that you…" Realization dawned on his face as he realized that it was Rena.

"Uh…it's not what you think, my parents told me that this was the hut I was supposed to stay in, but I thought a guy lived here…" he paused for a moment, "Damn it! Those…damn! I can't believed they tricked me like this!" Mark banged a fist angrily against the wall as he began to laugh at himself. Rena was still a little surprised, but she soon regained her composure and said, "If you are done throwing your tantrum, could you please just go to bed. I will deal with this mistake tomorrow,"

"Your attitude hasn't changed, your still as stubborn as ever…Rena," said Mark softly as he turned around to face Rena. "You have changed too you know…" mumbled Rena uncomfortably as she walked towards her bedroom.

Mark grabbed her hand quickly asking, "Why didn't you tell me who you were earlier!" Rena slowly faced Mark her hand tingling at his touch, she looked him right in the eyes for a moment and then looked away angrily. "You seemed like you didn't want to meet me again…I…let me go," She then pulled trying to free her hand from his grip but it was no use, he kept her hand firmly clamped in his, refusing to let her go. Rena turned to Mark asking, "what, let me go Mark…please…"

Mark pulled on her hand, slowly bringing her closer to him. Rena tried to resist his pull but she was unable to muster enough strength to fight back, she had completely frozen up. Mark gave a soft smile of pleasure as he touched her neck gently saying, "Do you remember when we were young and we used to share a bed? Haru, you, and I...ah…we were so close when we were young. I have never forgotten how we never left each others side," Rena gave him a coy look as she said, "All you did was suck my blood all the time and continually make Haru angry! Besides we were but children then, things have changed…nothing is the same anymore." Rena got a look of sorrow in her eyes as she pulled trying to free herself, but Mark never let her hand go.

"Well can you blame me, I was hungry and your blood tasted so good, I just couldn't help myself! But don't be angry with me about that, I…missed you Rena…you and Haru were the only true friends I have ever known. So no matter how many times you say things have changed, they haven't…at least not how I feel about you and Haru." Mark tried pulling Rena closer but she relented by pulling back, she finally freed her hand after struggling with Marks grip.

But she had nowhere to go Mark had advanced on her quickly, causing her to back herself into the wall. Rena felt trapped as Mark placed a hand on either side of her on the wall; her heart began to beat frantically as she fought against her panic. "…Mark, please…I…" but she never finished, Mark leaned in quickly giving her a gentle kiss. Before Rena even knew what had happened Mark draped his arms about her shaking form, bringing her body against his. Rena remained still for a moment as she felt Mark's warmth pulsating off his body as he gripped her close.

After a few moments passed Rena pulled away quickly holding a hand up to her mouth in utter shock. "Rena…I…" began Mark trying to explain, but Rena turned away quickly and hurried into her bedroom, pulling the cloth over the door shut and securing it tightly in place. Rena drifted to he bed slowly barely able to stand, she let the blanket fall to the ground at her feet as she sat upon her bed. Her hand moved to her still trembling lips, her mind was so foggy she could hardy think as she lay down upon the bed pulling her blanket over her now shaking form. She tried to push the thoughts of Mark, the embrace, and that kiss from her thoughts as she tried to sleep, but it was no use she couldn't get Mark out of her head! Finally after several hours of struggling with her thoughts, Rena fell to sleep as a calm set about the village.

* * *

A/N- Review, please! The readers opinions are priceless, enjoy the next Chapter! TTFN! 


	5. What Decision?

After the Dawn

* * *

A/N- Things seem to be going well, and next thing you know, a new problem arises! Read on to find out what that proplem is! Hope you liked Chapt 3! 

* * *

Chapter 4: What Decision?

Rena awoke latter that evening when she heard high pitched howling outside, she quick got off her bed and rushed out of her bedroom and too the window. Glancing outside her eyes focused on the form of a male werewolf, one that she recognized too, "Haru…" she whispered to herself. When she turned around to go and get her fur blanket she saw Mark standing there his jaw dropped. That's when it dawned on her that she had completely forgotten that Mark was staying in her hut and that she was stark naked right in front of him!

Rena's eyes widened as she screamed in panic and ran quickly to her bedroom gabbing her fur blanket, not knowing what else to do. As if on cue there came a loud yell outside her hut as Haru ran into the hut yelling out, "Rena!" He plowed right through the cloth that covered the door and came to a sudden halt as he saw Mark standing there and Rena barely covered by her fur blanket. For several minutes not one of them spoke, they all just stood there is shock until Mark broke the silence. "Hello Haru…uh…how have you been?" "Can you please tell me why you are in her ladyship's hut, Mark?" asked Haru his anger beginning to rise.

"I…uh…well, my mother and father told me that this was the hut I was supposed to stay in. I thought another guy lived here but as you can see it turned out to be Rena's hut, so it's not what it looks like!" replied Mark nervously glancing at me. "Haru…he is telling the truth, by the way what were you doing howling outside?" Rena took a step towards them as she spoke trying to remain calm, but struggling to think coherently. "I came to tell you that your father wants to have you chose your mate before the next full moon, which is in two days time. I felt that you had the right to know…I am sorry if I woke you milady!" said Haru bowing deeply before Rena.

When he turned to leave Rena quickly said, "Haru, wait…I thank you for telling me of this. On a lighter note I wanted to ask you both if you would accompany me, I am planing on traveling to the old den in the forest, the one where I was born. I feel like I should visit it again, so would you both come with me…"

Both Haru and Mark glanced at one another and smiled happily at their response, "Alright, you two wait here…I need to get dressed, then we can approach my father and mother about this," she then turned and hurried from the room. Once in her bedroom Rena quickly got dressed, as she turned to leave the room she saw something glittering in the corner. Curious, she walked over and knelt down picking up the sparkling object, when she opened her hand her eyes widened at what she saw. There was a small sliver of crystal resting in her hand, she automatically recognized it for what it was, an engagement stone. Engagement stones were given by male vampires as a promise to marry; Rena chuckled softly as she remembered the first day that she saw this stone.

'It was several years ago, during the time when Mark and his parents had made their first visit to the werewolf village, Rena was child at that time as was Mark and Haru. Mark and his parents had been there about a month when Mark's parents received word that his cousin got engaged. James and Katelynn were to send a gift and as they were wrapping it one day Mark, Rena, and Haru walked in on them. Mark asked what they were doing and James explained it to them, Mark was curious and asked how you got engaged.

Mark's parents laughed and Katelynn took off her necklace and handed it to Mark, he latter lost it and no one ever saw it again.' Rena was rather surprised that it had turned up so many years latter and let alone in one piece. She held the necklace firmly in her hand as she went to join the others in the main room of the hut. "Why are you smiling?" questioned Mark as Rena passed him, about ready to crack up. "Let's get going, besides I've got something for you mother anyway," said Rena knowingly as she left the hut followed closely by Mark and Haru.

"And what exactly is that?" mumbled Mark as they walked down the steps of her hut and onto the path leading to the main hut. "You'll see, you'll see…" replied Rena smiling devilishly now, "but enough asking, okay?" Rena lead the way down the path and after a moment or two of walking they had finally reached the steps to the main hut. Since it was still so early in the evening there were no other werewolves out and about so that made their trip to the main hut that much easier.

Rena moved swiftly up the steps and fluidly entered the hut to see that her parents must have still been asleep because only Mark's parents were sitting out in the main room. "Good evening Rena, why are you here…ah…I see Mark and Hatsuharu are with you. To what do we owe this early evening visit?" asked James getting to his feet once he saw yet. Also Rena has something to give you mother, she refused to tell me what it was…" Mark trailed off as Rena stepped forward cupping the necklace in her hands. "Here, I found this lying in a corner of my hut, so I wanted to return it to it's rightful owner," said Rena softly as she handed the necklace over to Katelynn.

Katelynn let out a gasp when she examined the necklace and said, "I can't believe it! James! Look, it's our engagement necklace from all those years ago…" James got a look of surprise as he turned to Rena and said, "Thank you so much for returning it, we never thought we'd ever see this again. It is actually kind of amazing that it showed up now, when we return…but…I replaced it once we got back home, so what are we going to do with it now Katelynn?" The room fell silent for several moments as Katelynn sat there staring at the necklace, "Mother…I…uh…may I have the necklace, you know, so I can give it to the one I am going to marry…" Mark paused for a moment so that Katelynn could decide.

She glanced at Mark and then back at the necklace and finally nodded her head approvingly as she said, "Yes, you can have it Mark, but only if you promise to take good care of it and never lose it, agreed?" Mark took a moment to decide and finally replied, "I promise, it will be handled with great care…thank you mother, father." He then took the necklace from his mother and pulled out a silk handkerchief, proceeding to gently wrap it around the necklace, he then replaced the handkerchief in his upper coat pocket. "Remember your promise to your mother or there will be hell to pay, you get me Mark?" said James pointing at Mark seriously. "Yes father, I won't forget. After all this is what I'm giving to that special someone, so why would I lose it…" he trailed off when Shogo came walking out.

"Father…" said Rena respectfully bowing to her father as he approached. "My Lord…" Haru bowed as well showing the proper respect. "Rena, Mark, and Hatsuharu…what are you three doing here so early, I thought you would have slept in as usual Rena." Yawned Shogo as he hugged Rena gently and then patted Mark on the back roughly. "…Father…we have come to ask permission to journey to the old den, I asked Haru and Mark to accompany me so that we could get to know each other again. Of course if you don't want us too…" she was cut off by Shogo as he shook his head saying, "Of course, you three can go. Just make sure you return tomorrow, I don't want her harmed Hatsuharu…"

"Yes my Lord, I won't allow anything to happen to her as long as I am around!" said Haru firmly. Mark draped an arm around Haru's shoulder's and said, "Neither will I, Rena's safe in our hands Mr. S! So no worries…you two ready?" Rena smiled at Mark's remark, no one in the village would ever dare call Shogo that, and they'd be executed before they took their next breath. "…Father, may we leave now?" questioned Rena as she motioned to the entrance. "Yes you can go, but remember that I expect you three back here tomorrow and no ifs ands or buts about it! Okay, go ahead and leave, and be careful." Waved Shogo as he sat next to James and Katelynn. Rena smiled and gave her father a kiss on his cheek, then she turned and left the hut followed by Mark and Haru.

Once outside Rena turned to Mark and Haru saying, "Do you think he said yes too soon, usually he takes his time on deciding things but just now…I don't know it just seemed to easy is all." Rena shook her head confused as she began walking down the steps of the hut. "Don't worry about it, he said yes what else is there is worry about," laughed Mark pushing Rena roughly down the rest of the steps. "He is right milady, there is no need to worry. Besides, we are here to protect you," said Haru softly as he walked behind her and Mark.

"What's with all this 'Milady' crap Haru, it's just us three for a day who cares about traditions, just call her 'Rena' like me no one will ever know!" sighed Mark disappointed with Haru. "Guy's, let's just get going okay, the sooner we get there the sooner we can hang out like we used to. And figure out what to do about the whole, 'Pick a mate by the next full moon' crap…okay?" said Rena as she hurried towards the outskirts of the village.

The night was beginning to deepen as Rena, Mark, and Haru left the village and entered the already darkened forest. Rena lead the way as she left the main path and plunged headfirst into the trees, Mark and Haru followed quickly trying to keep up with her pace. A light breeze began to blow as Rena made her way through the trees, to her knowledge no one had been to the old den since she was born, so that would make it even harder to find amidst all these trees.

"Rena, are you glad that we came back…I mean…uh…did you miss me at all after I left with my parents?" asked Mark suddenly appearing next to Rena. "Mark…where is Haru?" she said softly as she glanced about. "Oh, he is tailing us still, you know bringing up the rear. So…are you going to answer me?" replied Mark shyly as they continued walking. "Uh…well, yes I did miss you, you're my friend! Of course I'd miss you, why do you ask?" mumbled Rena as she still glanced about, trying to catch a glimpse of Haru. "N…No reason, I was just curious is all. By the way how much further is it to this 'Old Den'?" he answered as he stooped to pick up a long stick. He began tapping the trees as they passed waiting for Rena to reply. "Hmmm…It is about another ten minutes or so, we have to keep our eyes pealed for a small reddish flower that is blooming off the side of a tree. That is our sign to turn left there and continue for a hundred feet more, then we're there! Pretty simple instructions, but finding that damn flower is the hard part, at least that's what my father has told me, this is after all my first time out here since I was small."

Rena sped up a little as she finally caught a glimpse of Haru; he had been following at her side but was further away surveying the area when she sighted him. A smile lit her face as she continued onward steadily, Mark followed still but he began to trail behind Rena after a while, Rena noticed this and stopped turning towards Mark. "What is it Mark, what's wrong…" Mark began laughing suddenly causing Rena to reach out a hand warily to him, "…Mark…" she mumbled slowly stretching her hand to touch his shoulder. Mark collapsed to his knees slowly as a hysterical look marred his brow while he continued laughing, "What is going on, why have we stopped…Milady…Mark…what is it?"

Haru stopped next to Rena as he stared down at Mark in utter confusion, "Why is he laughing…" "I…I don't know Haru, just out of nowhere he began to laugh. I asked him what was wrong but he didn't answer me…" Rena shook her head as she stood there her eyes locked on Mark's shaking form. "…With your permission milady, I would like to try something to make him stop that infernal laughter…" said Haru looking at Rena as he awaited her reply. "Yes…you may proceed Haru…" mumbled Rena softly her eyes never leaving Mark. Haru nodded his head and took a deep breath, then with a deep-throated growl Haru kicked at Mark, but Mark quickly evaded Haru's attack.

"What the hell Haru! What's your problem…" yelled Mark as he waved a fist at Haru angrily. "…His laughing has seaced milady, now if you will…we had better continue on," Haru bowed to Rena as he said this and then he ran off into the trees completely disappearing. Rena still stood there in shock as Mark growled out angrily, "Man, doesn't he have a sense of humor…sorry about that Rena I just thought of something extremely funny is all. I wasn't trying to ignore you or anything…but I guess I did go a little over board there," "I didn't mind much, but what had you laughing so hard anyway?" replied Rena as she began walking again.

"Oh…uh…I was thinking that is, your parents. If they ever came to visit my home they would have to wear more updated clothing in order to fit in with normal society, but since your mother is considered a woman in all ways but one. He probably would wear a dress, and that's what's so funny…your mother in a dress!" Mark chuckled softly at his remark but Rena didn't understand. She just looked at Mark confused as she slowly asked, "What is a dress and why would that be funny…my mother is considered female so what is so funny about him dressing as one. That is the way it has been here for many years, so why should that change now…"

"Uh…don't misunderstand me, I didn't mean that as an insult to your traditions here but with my traditions that is the way things work. You see all the Men dress as men and women dress as women. Your mother is a guy so he would wear men's clothes not women's! Besides a dress is what women wear, like my mother…you saw what she was wearing, that is a dress. So I didn't mean to insult you, I just thought that your mother in a dress would be funny is all…" Mark then shoved his hands in his pockets as he fell silent. Rena looked at the ground embarrassed that she had taken a mean tone with him over such a small matter.

Rena was watching the road ahead of them as they continued walking at a steady pace and sighted the red flower they were looking for. It was sitting next to a large boulder near the bend in the path up ahead; the flower had small specks of black along the edge of the petals. Apparently the flower was really old because it looked as if it was beginning to wilt as they came ever closer.

The flower moved slightly as a small breeze brushed through the trees causing Rena's stray hair to sway slightly as it ticked her cheek. "Milady! I think a storm is coming…" called Haru suddenly as he approached Rena and Mark coming out of the blackness of the trees. "How long do you think it will be until it will strike?" asked Rena as she glanced up towards the sky for the first time that evening. "An hour, maybe less…are we almost to the 'Old Den' milady…" Haru began walking alongside them as they finally reached the flower. "Well…once we turn here it should be right up ahead of us, that's what my father told me anyway," mumbled Rena as she pointed at the flower.

"I see, so what are we going to do once we reach the place…I personally think that we need something to do if a storm is coming and all…" Mark shrugged as Rena turned a left stepping over a fallen tree limb as she continued forward. "Well, we could always talk…besides we haven't seen each other in a while. But remember Mark, we really are only coming out here to decide on what I'm going to do about picking my mate…" Rena trailed off as she saw the 'Old Den' appear up ahead. "So this is where you were born, it looks really old. Are you sure that it will stand up to that storm Haru told us about?" asked Mark as they reached the entrance. "It should, besides it's been here from even before I was born, so no worries. But we had better get inside, it looks like the storm is going to hit sooner than we thought it would!" stated Rena as she took the first step into the 'Old Den'.

Mark followed quickly but Haru stood at the entrance for a moment and then he entered, turning quickly on his heel he pulled a long piece of fur from a pack on his back and draped it over the entrance. Mark sneezed loudly as they made their way deeper into the den, the dust that lined the walls and floors had begun to stir at their footsteps. "Bless you," mumbled Rena as she pulled out a chair from by the wall and sat down, heaving a loud sigh of relief. Outside they could hear the pitter-patter of the rain as it began to fall hitting the side of the den on it's way down.

"Sounds as if we barely made it in time, I wonder…hey Haru, do you think it's going to rain all night or is it going to be a short shower?" said Mark as he stretched his back. "I am not sure, but the rain is not why we are here. Milady, do you wish to talk about your fathers decision?" replied Haru turning to look at Rena. "I…I'm not sure really, I just know that I want to make the right choice, whatever that might be…" mumbled Rena as she shifted uncomfortably in the chair, she wasn't sure how she should respond to such a question. "May I voice my opinion on the matter milady…?" asked Haru as he kept his eyes fixed upon Rena.

"Of course," Rena nodded her head approvingly as Haru walked over to Mark and pushed him right at Rena. "I ask humbly that you consider marrying Mark, he has a home away from this forest and his family is well off. I think that to be the best choice, I ask only that you let me accompany you both back to Mark's home and allow me to continue to watch over you and protect you as I was born to do." Rena couldn't speak; she was utterly shocked at Haru's brief but right to the point words, allowing them to soak in slowly. Mark on the other hand began to laugh at Haru thinking this was all some joke Haru was playing on them, 'but it wasn't a joke' thought Rena as she saw Haru's serious expression.

"…I…I agree…that is the best solution," mumbled Rena as she slowly got to her feet and walked up to Haru, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. "Wait a second, you were serious! Now lets not think hastily here, why can't she choose you Haru, why dose it have to be me? But, don't get me wrong, its not that I don't approve it's just that we…" stammered Mark completely embarrassed but he trailed off when Rena turned to him and walked slowly towards him. She stopped only inches away from touching Mark and stared into his eyes as she said, "Mark, I choose you to be my mate, it is after all a good decision.

I know that we still don't know each other as well as we liked, but I would be lying if I said this choice didn't make me happy. It does, I've loved you both very much from when we were young and befriended each other and I believe you both feel the same way about me. So, please accept my choice Mark, since we will after all be together for along time…" Rena trailed off as she bowed slowly before Mark and then sat back down upon her chair to await Mark's decision. Mark stood there for several moments and finally replied, "Ah, what the Hell, that works for me. I was planing on asking you to marry me anyway Rena; I just wasn't expecting that you would choose me before I asked you…but all I have to say is thank you Haru. You have made a great sacrifice in saying that you'll let me have Rena when it is perfectly clear that you love her too!"

Rena glanced at Haru a shocked expression marring her brow as she asked, "Is that true Haru," Haru glanced at her nervously as he slowly nodded his head. "Yes milady, that is true I do love you. But I want to see you get the life you deserve, which lies away from this village of werewolves, in a place where you can be praised for your good qualities and have every joy in the world! That is my one true wish and I want to always be there to ensure that you are safe, but that is enough milady. You must rest for tomorrow is going to be the defining moment where you tell your father your final decision." Haru then bowed deeply as he turned away to watch the entrance. Mark walked over and placed an arm about Haru's shoulders comfortingly.

Rena began to cry as she rose to her feet slowly and approached both Mark and Haru, she then proceeded to wrap her arms about Haru's form as she muttered softly, "Thank you Haru, thank you both so much!" Haru froze for several moments as Rena gripped his shaking form. He slowly placed a hand upon her back gently stroking her as they all remained silent listening to the rain as it fell.

Several hours passed before the storm had finally let up, and that was when the sun had begun to rise. Rena, Haru, and Mark had all laid down to sleep but Mark found that hard as he pondered what his parents would say about such a union. He glanced over at the sleeping forms of Haru and Rena, slowly crawling over to Rena's side he pulled the handkerchief that held the necklace he had gotten from before. He drew the necklace out slowly lifting Rena's hair up gently; he then proceeded to pull the necklace about her neck quickly fastening it.

He then watched as she rolled over onto her back still sleeping soundly as the necklace glittered for a moment and the disappeared beneath her long strands of hair. He then gave a soft smile as he hurried back to where he had laid down, giving a sigh of pleasure he slowly fell asleep a smile still resting upon his lips. Rena awoke latter that evening finding that both Mark and Haru were nowhere to be seen, as she got to her feet she heard a soft jangling sound, looking down she found that a small necklace had been placed about her neck. She smiled as she recognized the necklace, it was the one that she had found earlier, 'Mark must have put it on me while I slept' she thought happily.

She felt it warm at her touch as she drew it into her palm; it glittered softly at her touch making her chuckle softly to herself as she headed towards the door to the outside. Once outside she saw that the ground was still slightly wet from before, she glanced around looking for Haru and Mark but still caught no sight of them anywhere. She stretched out slowly as she walked further away from the den, she froze suddenly when she heard a twig snap nearby, her muscles tensed ready to react when Mark came strolling out of the trees smiling openly at her. "Good evening Rena, I see that you have finally awoken, if you're curious to Haru's whereabouts. He left a little earlier, he was headed back to the village."

Rena nodded her head as she approached Mark asking, "Are we going to head back as well…" "Yes, are you ready Rena?" said Mark reaching out a hand to Rena. She took it slowly as she took a step closer to Mark; he gripped her hand gently as he began walking forward with Rena alongside him. As they walked Rena noticed that Mark was trembling as he gripped her hand, "Don't be nervous, I won't bite Mark!" she laughed slapping his shoulder gently. "Really, well I do bite so you had best watch yourself Rena!" Mark replied pushing her roughly. Rena caught her balance quickly and tripped Mark up laughing at him as he landed on his ass, Mark growled as he got back to his feet and leapt at Rena wrestling her to the ground.

They rolled about for several moments, when they finally stopped Mark helped Rena to her feet and began to laugh hysterically at her. "What," she mumbled as she looked around for a puddle of water, when she found one she glanced into it and gasped at what she saw. Her hair was sticking up on one side of her face and she licked her fingers quickly trying to smooth the hair down. Once she finished she glared at Mark angrily as they began walking again, after a few more minutes of walking they neared the village and the biggest challenge of their lives.

* * *

A/N- Well there you have it! It might be awhile before I can put up the next chapter, since christmas break is coming up, the homework has started to pile up! So Please be paitent with me, after all I posted the first four chapters and prologue all at once! That should keep you busy for alittle while at least! TTFN, Oh! And if I don't get the next chapt up before then, Merry Christmas! 


End file.
